


A Bromantic Valentine

by alchemicink



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day, bromance instead of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day and Chinen has an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bromantic Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a last minute idea so it's rushed and un-beta'd. I just wanted to write something cute for Valentine's day but I suck at romance so here's bromance/friendship instead. Enjoy~

Chinen Yuri was probably the last person Keito had expected to see standing on his doorstep, but by this point in their friendship he’d stopped trying to understand anything Chinen ever did. 

“Put on some shoes,” Chinen demanded instead of saying a normal greeting. “We have places to go, people to see.” For good measure, Chinen put on his most innocent face (one that never fooled anyone) as if that would distract Keito from the demands. 

“We do?” Keito questioned. He wondered if there was work he’d forgotten about. It wouldn’t be the first time that had happened since their schedules had been crazy busy lately. But usually he would have received an irate phone call from the manager by now. Maybe there was a hidden camera around somewhere. One could never really be too sure about things in this business.

“We do now.” Chinen crossed his arms and tapped his foot, completing a perfect picture of impatience. “And it requires shoes.”

Keito looked down at his bare feet and sighed. There was just no arguing with Chinen when he had an idea in his head. Keito slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat and wallet. From past experience, he knew he would need it at some point in the day.

“Do you even know what day it is?” Chinen asked as he led Keito to the train station. 

“Uh…” Keito had been so busy lately that he wasn’t sure. “Saturday?”

Chinen snorted as they took their seats on the train. “It’s Valentine’s day,” he explained.

“Oh.” Keito nodded, looking around at the other people on the train. He supposed that explained why there was a great deal of couples around. “…is this a date?”

At the question, Chinen punched him in the shoulder and looked annoyed. “No,” he said. “We’re picking up Yutti and Yama-chan too.” 

“…so it’s a group date?”

Chinen avoided the question since the train had stopped at the station closest to Yuto’s house. He dragged Keito out of the door before it closed. Keito always forgot about Chinen’s strength until he was on the receiving end of it. 

They knocked loudly on the door to the Nakajima house for a long time before Raiya finally answered the door. He was wearing giant noise-cancelling headphones and looked immensely grateful to see the two of them standing there. The younger Nakajima quickly pointed them in the direction of the sound of drumming. Yuto, of course, was practicing without a care in the world, banging away on the drums as if they were balloons he could pop if he just hit hard enough.

“Time to go!” Chinen shouted over the drumming noise. He stood in front of the set waving his arms so Yuto would notice him. 

Yuto paused mid-motion and looked at Chinen and Keito like he couldn’t figure out how they got into his house. And then he looked around the room for a hidden camera.

“Chinen’s taking everyone on a Valentine’s date apparently,” Keito explained.

Before Yuto could even respond, Chinen was already dragging Yuto away from the drum set, leaving the taller boy to flail his arms in the air, drumsticks still in his hands.

“But I was gonna practice today,” Yuto protested. From the hallway, Raiya watched as they dragged his brother out of the house. 

“You can do that any time,” Chinen said.

Raiya mouthed a relieved _thank you_ and took off his headphones as they left.

“Are you going to give us chocolate?” Yuto asked, shoving his drumsticks into his coat pocket, as the three of them were seated on the train again, this time on the way to Yamada’s. Keito was sure that the number of couples had multiplied by five since the last time they were on the train. 

Chinen continued to look annoyed. “Why would I give you chocolate?” 

“Because you’re taking us on a date?”

With a sly look, Chinen pretended that he didn’t hear the question and looked away to read the ads posted on the wall of the train. When Yuto turned to Keito, he merely shrugged in response. At this point, he was ready to just roll with whatever Chinen had planned. It was easier just to go with the flow and hope that it wouldn’t involve anything illegal. 

When they arrived at Yamada’s place, Chinen again didn’t bother with greetings or explanations. “We’re kidnapping you,” he announced as soon as the door opened. He grabbed Yamada by the arm and Yuto gleefully grabbed his other one. Yamada didn’t protest (because he was actually used to this sort of thing happening all the time) but he did look around for hidden cameras as they left.

Once again, they were on the train but now it was so crowded with people, mostly couples, that they couldn’t find a place to sit down. They huddled together as a group, all standing at weird angles to one another, trying not to knock into the people around them. 

“Are you sure we’re not being filmed?” Yamada asked, still glancing around with wary eyes. “This isn’t for some prank show?”

Chinen tried to look offended. “Guys, would I do that to you?”

“Yes,” they answered collectively.

“Well I’m not today,” Chinen pouted as the train shuddered to a stop. “This is our stop,” he said. They elbowed their way towards the door and out to the platform, which was also crowded with a multitude of couples out on dates for the holiday. 

“Where are we going?” Yuto asked as they walked. “The park? The movies? The zoo? Oh, I wanna go to the zoo!”

“I don’t think the zoo is a very romantic place for a date,” Keito said while Chinen just violently shook his head at all the suggestions. 

“How about a volcano?” Yamada suggested. The three of them stopped dead in their tracks and just stared at Yamada for the weird suggestion. He blinked a few times before explaining. “I’m cold. You guys didn’t let me grab a coat when we left.”

Chinen picked up the pace as he continued to lead them down the sidewalk. “We’re almost there. It’s inside so don’t worry.” 

After another few minutes of power-walking and dodging around people on the sidewalk, Chinen stopped in front of what looked to be a tiny restaurant. The display of fake food by the window, a variety of Japanese curry, was decorated with pink and red streamers and paper hearts for the holiday. Chinen looked pleased. 

“This is it,” he announced, spreading his arms wide.

“That’s it?” Keito asked. “A restaurant?”

“A really good curry restaurant,” Chinen corrected. 

Once inside, the four of them crowded into a booth together. Chinen and Yuto sat on one side while Yamada and Keito on the other. Keito should have probably been upset that Yamada was crowding him against the wall because he was cold, but it was actually sort of comfortable. They quickly ordered their food and waited. Impatiently, Yuto pulled his drumsticks out of his coat pocket and started drumming them on the table. It lasted about seven seconds before all three of them lunged for the sticks to make it stop. 

“Oops?” Yuto said as Keito put the drumsticks away in his own coat pocket. 

“So why did you bring us here anyway?” Yamada turned to Chinen. 

“It’s Valentine’s day,” Chinen answered. “And we’re all single this year. So I figured we could hang out and do something un-romantic.” 

“Like eat curry in this tiny restaurant?” Keito asked.

“Really good curry,” Chinen corrected him again.

Yuto couldn’t keep his hands still and started playing with chopsticks instead. “So we’re having a bromantic Valentine’s day instead,” he said. “That’s a pretty good idea.” 

“It’s not bad,” Yamada agreed. He was all but lying on top of Keito for warmth now, and Keito was squished between him and the wall, looking like he didn’t know what to do.

Chinen nodded as the waitress brought their food. “Oh, and somebody needs to pay for me because this was my idea and I didn’t bring any money,” he happily added.

There was a collective sigh around the table. 

“Remind us again why we like you,” Yamada said.

Chinen gave them the most innocent, brightest smile he could muster up. “Because I’m cute and I have good ideas.”

And they had to admit that Chinen was right as they ate the really good curry, enjoying the warm taste of the food while chatting with each other. It was a lovely Valentine’s day friendship date.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a version with BEST too but I don't have the time. So just imagine that BEST went to hang out too... maybe at the park, the movies, the zoo, or a volcano?


End file.
